A fate, no magic can cure
by therealsvufann
Summary: When David gets sick, Snow white drives herself and everyone else crazy, trying to save him. But what Charming has, no type of magic can cure. What happens, when Emma's pushed too far? And can anyone save her? I do not own, the characters in this story. They belong to Edward Kitsis, and Adam Horowitz.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: When you can't fight, run.

Emma Swan sat on the bench that looked over the pond, her head in her hands.

She had expected her mother to run after her. What she hadn't expected was Regina to sit down next to her. "Emma Swan." Softly, came from the brunette's lips. Emma didn't look up, but she could feel her presence, "Emma, you don't need to keep doing this to yourself." She implored. A bitter laugh came from the blonde. "I'm the damned Saviour… I have to do everything. Any issue that comes into town, I have to jump for. Anything that happens here, falls on me… It's always my issue. So excuse me for sounding crass, Madam Mayor, but I do indeed have to keep doing this. It's been 10 years anyways, I should be used to it." She said, a tone Regina couldn't identify came from Emma's voice. "Emma, I was insinuating you leave Mary Margret's… Come stay with me for a while, it may be a change of scenery, that you so desperately need." The mayor offered. This made Emma look at her. "I couldn't impose on you, like that 'Gina." She said, the monotone creeping back slowly. "Not at all, Miss Swan. You're more than welcome." This brought a smile to Emma's features. "I can't… I've got to stay with my parents… But thank you, Gina." She said, not wanting to ask for help. Finally Regina had to ask, "What happened back there, Emma?" Emma sighed, and began to reiterate the events of that morning, "David's not looking to good… And Mom is being so overly optimistic, it's killing me. To watch her pretend Dad's not dying right in front of her… And finally this morning, she went into the room, and was trying to make him get up and do stuff. You know, get him back in his element. And I guess I just snapped. I've taken a few day's off, Killian's got Hope. And I'm trying my hardest, but she's not letting this go. She truly believes she can save him.." She said, in a melancholy tone.

"Oh Emma, I'm sorry…" Regina uttered.

"Yeah, me too…" With that, the blonde disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. Regina sighed, at her friend's sudden absence, and did the same. Knowing her friends were going to need all the help they could get right now.

* * *

Emma appeared in the apartment, Neal running towards her. "Hey sis" The 13 year old said to his sister. She just smiled, softly at her brother "Hey kid." She said, approaching him, sitting down next to him, and ruffling his hair. "Emma, I'm too old for that now.. You haven't done that in almost 3 years.." He said, putting down the video game controller onto the coffee table.

"Am I not allowed, too mess with my little brother?" She asked, with a smirk. He only laughed.

"You're not gonna leave, are you?" He asked, with a frown. "No kid.. I'm here, for a while… Plus I only live up the street…" She offered, her brother leaning against her. "Thanks Emma." She only stroked his hair, and nodded.

"EMMA!" Snow, exclaimed. "Hey Ma." She replied, standing up. "How's dad doing?" She asked, before Snow could say anything. David came from around the corner, smiling weakly at his daughter. "Hey honey" He said, holding onto the wall as he entered the living room. "Honey, you shouldn't be up…" Snow said, taking his arm. Before he protested. "Snow, I'm fine, I can walk around… I should have a bit of freedom, don't you think?" He asked her, with a smile.

Snow sighed in frustration. "You should be saving up your energy, and focusing on getting better." She said, hopefully. It caused Emma to let out a sigh, "Hey Neal, help your old man out, would you grab me a chair?" He asked his son. Neal nodded quickly, and grabbed a chair from the kitchen.

"Thanks son." He said, smiling at the boy. "So Emma, where's my favourite little girl at?" He asked, her. As if he hadn't just asked the same question 2 hours ago. "She's at home, with Killian Dad." She responded. "You should have him bring her by. I want to see her." He said, with a content smile. Emma nodded, "I'll give him a call, Dad." She said, turning around to help her mother finish the lunches she was making.

Outside the Charming's house, Regina stood, waiting for the families conversation to finish before she finally knocked. It didn't take long before the door swung open.

"Hey Regina." Neal greeted the brunette. "Hey sweetie." She replied, with a smile.

"Ohh Regina, hey!" David said, with a chuckle. "How's Henry doing? I haven't seen him in a few days." He added. She just gave a curt nod, "He's in Seattle working on his book, and going to college, David. He hasn't been here in a while." She said honestly. She knew the Charmings were trying to keep reminding him of things he'd been forgetting, with the long term memory loss, his brain cancer was causing. But, she couldn't stand lying to the man, who seemed to think Henry was still at home. And that he'd seen him just days ago, it made her sick, to lie to the man. His face scrunched up in confusion. "Oh…" He said, plainly. Regina just offered a sad smile. "I'm sorry, David." She said, placing her hand on the older man's shoulder.

"Snow, can we talk?" She asked, the other brunette. And Snow nodded, drying her hands on the dish towel. "I'll take over here, mom. You go ahead." And with that, the two left the house.

Emma, continued making the sandwiches and fruit cups, as David posed a question, "Emma, can you do me a favour?" He asked his daughter. "Of course, Dad. What's up?" She asked, turning the chair around and putting the back against her chest and sitting down, so she was facing him. "You need to convince your mother, to take the other half of her heart back." He said, with such emotion, Emma could feel the pain in his voice. "Dad…" She said, giving him a knowing look. "Emma, she won't be okay without it. She'll go off the deep end… She'll give into the darkness… She needs it… Not that I don't believe in her, I just know with only half of the heart, she won't have the control, to go on being good… She'll only have half control… And with me dead, it'd be too late to give it to her.." He explained. Emma knew the lucid moments with her father, were few and far between, so she nodded. "I'll talk to her. But dad, you've still got some time." He gave a weak laugh, "I know that, honey. But you're going to have to do it, sooner than later. And you'll know when, you always do." He said, squeezing his daughter's hand. Emma felt the tears pooling up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She couldn't not now. Not with her dad being as sick, and confused as he was. It would take forever when the lucidity wore off, to explain why she was crying, And Neal didn't need the extra stress. He was already having such a hard time, with everything as is.

* * *

Regina and Snow sat inside granny's at a booth. They stared at each other, sipping their coffee in silence before Regina grew impatient. "Snow. I know this is hard, but… You do realize how sick, David is don't you?" She asked. Snow gave out an irritated sigh, "Of course I do, Regina." She practically spat. Before continuing, "But I'm not going to give up, we've fought for our lives before… We can do it again." She stated, sadly. Regina shook her head, and took a deep breath, before saying the dreaded words, "He's dying Snow… He's got stage 4, Glioblastoma multiforme… It's incurable, and in operable…" She said, watching the other woman's face deflate with melancholy. "I don't know who you think you are, but you obviously know nothing if you don't think I'm going to fight for my husband, until my last breath." Snow said, angrily. Regina gave a sad laugh, "Until your last breath… So both Charming's, huh? Gone. You'll follow Charming, into the light? He dies, you die? Is that how it is?" Regina prodded. Snow glared at the woman in front of her. "Absolutely. Always. We always find each other, we always save each other!" Her tone had raised, and she was becoming angrier by the minute. "Snow, I took for a better woman than that…" Regina said in disbelief. "We all know, you love David. But you'd go as far as dying with him? From something none of us can stop? Something that'll leave your children fatherless, and now from the talks of it, motherless too?" She prompted. Snow's face lit up momentarily. "Neal…" She muttered. Regina had finally gotten through to her.

But what about Emma? It seemed rare these days, anyone was wondering about Emma. How she was doing, where she was, how the baby and Hook were doing. It didn't go past Regina, though. She noticed it, but it'd be a conversation for another time.

Right now, she needed to wrap this up, Henry's would be here in less than an hour, and she wanted to surprise the Charming's with his unknown arrival.

Regina walked Snow back home, and told everyone she had some paperwork she had to work on back at the Town Hall. Naturally they believed her, even Emma seemed to.

That was how Regina knew something was truly affecting the Saviour, when she didn't call her out on the lie. Albeit, wasn't a bad lie. It was going to benefit them, but a lie nonetheless. Emma usually would've been talking about, how her superpower told her, that Regina was lying to her. But she hadn't said a word.

Regina made a mental note to take the blonde out for a drink sometime, to really talk. But as of now, she needed to meet Henry back at the Mansion.

* * *

**Hey everyone, I've had this in my drafts for quite some time. And haven't been able to think of anything to continue it with. But I think I'm getting somewhere now! So i hope you enjoy. **

**For anyone waiting on chapter 5, of "_Where is my home" _****It'll be up, as soon as I can figure out how to get out of my writers block. **

**Thank you for all the love, I really appreciate it! 3 :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: I'll follow you into the dark

Emma was sitting on the couch in her parents' house, playing a video game with Neal. Something she didn't get to do much of these days. She was either fighting magical monsters, or dealing with her dad's health, and her mother's overbearing ways. So it came as peace to her, to sit around and play games with the kid. Like she had done with Henry, all those years ago. Killian had called earlier and said he was on his way with Hope. Emma was excited to see her husband and daughter. It had been 2 days. And for some reason, though she was right up the street, it didn't feel right leaving Neal behind to deal with all of this. "Emma, Killian's here." Neal stated, making his way to the door, From the couch.

Much like Emma, he had a "superpower" he could tell right when something was going to happen, instinctively. Right before the phone would ring, he'd call it seconds before the sound went off. The door? He'd say someone was there, and before they knock, he'd open it. It wasn't truly magic, but it was a sixth sense of sorts. Emma always thought it made her and Neal very much alike, in some way.

Emma stood up, just as Killian entered the living room, a plain black t-shirt, some jeans, diaper bag over shoulder, and a 3 year old Hope running into Emma's arms. "Mommy!" She squealed. Emma beamed, "hi baby." She said, picking the toddler up.

Emma made her way to Killian, placing a chaste kiss to his lips. "Hello Luv. You doing okay?" He questioned, holding onto his wife's hand. She nodded. Hope squirmed, trying to get down. She had just seen her uncle, even though he opened the door, she hadn't seen him directly upon entering the house. "Neeeewl!" The toddler tried, it earned a laugh from the grown ups. "Hey Hope"

He said, picking her up. "Hey kid, mind taking her into the living room? I've got talk to Killian." She asked, the teen. He nodded, he knew what it was his sister was going to say. 'Dads not doing good, and moms going crazy' he thought to himself.

Emma and Killian stood on the porch, discussing the days events. And after Emma finished explaining, Killian sighed, and shook his head.

"I'm sorry luv, but… you're mother is matriarchy of Hope, and positivity." He said, with a soft roll of the eyes. Nothing to damaging, but enough to let Emma know he was in her side. "Killian, how can she really believe we can save him?" She asked, incredulously. "Babe, she's losing her husband… she's scared, she's trying to convince herself she can save him. But eventually, she'll realize she can't. They need their time luv. As do we. So let's get in there and see everyone, how bout it?" He urged his wife. She just nodded. She knew he was right, but it wasn't like she didn't already know that. Clearly, her mother was going through hell, but so were all of them.

Killian and Emma reentered the house, only to see Hope sitting at the dining room table, covered in whipped cream and strawberries.

A sheepish Neal came into view, "Sorry guys. She said she was hungry, but I didn't want to spoil dinner by making anything. So I gave her strawberries." He said pointing to the mess on the child, and the table. "And whipped cream, apparently lad. All good though, she's enjoying it." Killian said to the teen.

Emma thought for a moment, before deciding she wasn't cooking dinner. "Hey kid, how does Granny's sound tonight?" She asked with a slight brow raise. His smile widened. "Yes! I'll go get mom!" He said, and raced off up the stairs to find his mother.

"You sure your father will be up to it, luv?" He asked her, as she cleaned the toddler, and changed her clothing, with the clothes from the diaper bag.

"Hey, he's gotta get out sometimes. And what's a better way to refresh his memory, than Granny's?" She asked. Killian nodded, she was right. If he was to leave the home, why not make it somewhere he loved going to.

Snow appeared from upstairs a few moments later, Neal in tow.

"Hey mom, we're going to Granny's. Do you and Dad want to come?" She asked, cautiously.

"That sounds lovely, Emma. Yes." She said, making her way back towards the Charming's bedroom. Emma followed her mother to the room, to help her get Charming ready to go. "We're going out?" David asked, in a clear tone. Emma only nodded. "You've got to get ready honey." Snow said, bringing him a shirt, pants and some shoes.

The 6 made their way to their perspective vehicles and were on their way.

* * *

Upon arriving at granny's the charmings and Jones' found their respective seats, and waited for Ruby.

She arrived a few minutes later, greeting her friends, and most frequent customers.

They all ordered their usual, and chatted amongst themselves while waiting for their food. It was then, Hope squealed out in joy. Causing everyone to laugh. It wasn't until Henry sat down, next to his mother that Emma had figured out why her daughter was so happy. "We ordering the usual?" He asked, with a smirk. Knowing he had just surprised each and every person sitting at the table. "Henry!" Emma said surprise. He stood up, hugging his mother. "You're so tall…" She said, with an excited laugh. He just nodded, "Well, going to Seattle…. It's something about the air, Ma." He said, jokingly. Emma then saw Regina beaming behind him. And moved towards her friend, and co-parenting partner. "You did this. Thank you, Gina." She said, hugging the brunette. Regina offered a solemn nod. But she was still grinning. It was something so small, that made the blonde smile. And she'd missed Emma's smile. So, she made it come back. She'd spend the rest of her days, doing so. Just to make her friend, happy.

The mother and son duo finished hugging as he made the rounds on everyone. Mary Margaret smiler at her Grandson. She missed the boy, who used to keep her on her toes. Neal wasn't like that. He was calm, and relaxed. He never drug her around, on an adventure. Or made her so much as chase him. Even as a child. He'd had a pretty Normal childhood.

Henry's "Operations" and adventures, helped take her mind off of all the real scary stuff, She'd been trying to hide from lately.

Henry, Looked to David in the wheelchair. And a sad look crossed his features for a brief moment, before being replaced by a smile. "Hey Grandpa." He said, trying to hide the sadness in his voice. "Henry?" David asked, confused. It was true he'd grown up a lot in the last year. And, he was definitely older. And taller. But he didn't look much different. "Yes, grandpa. It's Henry." He confirmed. David then smiled "well come here then, son." He said, smiling. Henry felt the tears that'd begun to pool up, start to dissolve.

After hugging his grandfather, Henry looked towards both his mothers, and gestured towards the door. Clearly they all needed to speak, and Emma felt the lump in her throat return, Only this time Regina felt it too.

Emma stood, excusing herself, after squeezing her husband's leg. He caught on, "Keep everyone occupied; I need a second." she whispered softly. He smiled at her, affirmingly.

Emma joined the brunette and their son outside, "So Kid, what's on your mind?" She asked, feigning nonchalance. "What's going on here?! I've been gone a year…" He asked, incredulously. This caused Emma to let out a frustrated sigh. "Look Kid…" She began, with her normal tone, the one that she used to use, right before saying 'I'll explain when you're older.' But he was older now… And he demanded an answer, "Mom, I am older now! You can't keep this stuff from me..." He said, reiteration, in case she wanted to pull the 'Kid' card. "David had brain cancer… He's forgetting shit, everyday… Names, faces, events; past, present and future, and it's only getting worse. And Mary Margaret, she's… She's convinced she's going to find some magical fucking cure, like some lotus flower, is going to save him again. But no matter how many times I explain this one, isn't like the rest… She is SO persistent. It's caused fights, scared Neal, scared Hope. And, I'm not sure how much more this family can take of her "Stay hopeful" Spills. Emma explained, towards the end, tears pricked her lashes, as one solitary tear, fell down her cheek. Henry shook his head, grabbing ahold of his mother's hand. Regina stayed back a ways. Close enough to hear, but not close enough to make anyone uncomfortable.

Henry's face said it all, he was irritated. A look Emma hadn't seen in a while.

"How are you and Hook doing, Ma? My little sister?" He asked, changing the subject, to avoid an entire melt down. At this, she smiled, and he returned the smile.

"Hook and I, are good… We're repainting the Guest room, and we did some remodeling. Hope is doing AMAZING, she's so smart, Henry… She can already say her ABC'S, and she can count to 10. Not long, until she starts going on her own adventures." She said, nudging her son. Regina smiled, from behind the mother, son duo. She was truly happy Emma was smiling again. She'd bask in it while she could.

"So, how is school going kid?" She asked, finally. Which caused Henry to give a nervous laugh. "Well, it's good! I'm working on the end of my book. And the beginning of my second." He said, hesitantly. Emma noticed the hesitance, "Yeah? That's great honey, that it?" She urged. "Uhh, no…" He said, quietly. She raised a brow, looking at Regina, and then back to their son. "I sort of… Met someone…" He said, a smile forming on his lips. Now this, this was news to his mother's. Regina gave a soft smile, but stepped forward toward them and urged for Henry to introduce the girl, who came from around the Diner, the fair skinned, brunette smiled, a deep dark grin. It caused Emma to raise a brow, "Mom's this is Ivy!" He introduced, a smile lit up his face. And Emma and Regina both gave awkward smiles. As they exchanged a look.

Emma could sense something was off about the girl, but waited to question it.

"Hello Ivy, I'm Regina, Henry's mother, and this is his other Mother, Emma." She said, introducing both of them, so Emma could absorb the information.

Emma usually would've been angered by this action, but now, she appreciated it.

* * *

**Hello Lovelies, I apologize for the delayed update. I've been doing a lot of traveling, for some unexpected things that came about. But I really hope this update was worth the wait! 3 Enjoyyy. **


End file.
